To Walk, Or Rather Stumble
by ladyharlem
Summary: "she took Rachel's hand and led her into Gill's office."


**Title:** To Walk, Or Rather Stumble  
**Character/Pairing:** Scott & Bailey, Janet/Rachel  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** " she took Rachel's hand and led her into Gill's office."

**Words:** 1,888

The sun glared through the gap in the curtains, straight on to the pillow where Janet fought to silence her alarm.

_Oh, I feel love, I feel love, I feel love_

She couldn't even remember where she'd had a Donna Summer track from, let alone how she had managed to get it onto her Blackberry.

_Rachel._

She sighed and rolled over, forcing her face into the pillow. Her thoughts swirled with lust and guilt. Ade, snored loudly next to her, causing her to push herself up on one elbow and her hair to hang down either side of her face, providing a curtain through which she glared at his sleeping form. Using her right hand, she threw the duvet back, catching her ring on the bedside cabinet,  
"Shit" she whispered, now sitting up to massage her finger where it had bent.  
She padded past the girls bedrooms, wrapped in her towel after a hot shower, and stopped by the guest bedroom door. Pressing her head against the frame, she wished Rachel was still in the tiny box room. A wolf whistle made her turn sharply to see Ade in the bedroom door,

"Looking good" he winked.

Janet walked over to him and leant onto her tip toes to kiss his cheek, "thanks sweetheart" she said, as a ball of repulsion and hatred filled her chest. She knew she needed to get out but could she really do that to the kids? She shook the thought from her head as she chose matching pale pink satin underwear. She knew where she would end up at lunch and exactly who would see her, and swapped it for the purple set with cream lace. Slipping on a teal blouse and black pencil skirt, she smiled, remembering that she'd see Rachel in under an hour. With that thought, she pulled her skirt a little higher and picked up her patent shoes.

Daydreaming, Janet made her way to her desk, carelessly throwing her coat over the back of her chair. Before she could even sit down, a brunette whirlwind had whipped through the office, swearing and juggling her coat, bottle of coke and handbag, which was spilling its contents onto the floor.

A tube of lipstick rolled across the floor and stopped by Janet's shoe. Rachel crawled along the floor to retrieve it, and Janet leaned forward to whisper in her ear,  
"While you're down there, love" Janet joked.  
"Ooh, is that an offer?" Rachel teased in reply. Janet cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, a smile playing across her lips,  
"Only if you make it worth my while" she breathed, bending to look in Rachel's eyes.

Gill appeared, heading for her office and paused when she saw Rachel on the floor under the desk.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked, looking confused.  
"Sorry, ma'am, I dropped my lipstick under Jan's desk" Rachel replied, grinning sheepishly.  
"Well get up then, I'm sure Jan doesn't want ya licking her shoes"  
Janet snickered in reply.

_That's not what I want her licking, no_.

Gill called the team away to the meeting room, leaving Janet and Rachel to finish reports. Alone.  
Rachel waited until the last person had left the room before sneaking to the CCTV camera and tossing her coat over the lens.

"Nobody needs to see this" she said to Janet.

Janet's heart began to pound. She'd woken up this morning to the thought of what might happen and the reality was only a feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was far too good to be true. As Rachel sat on Janet's knee, she thought her heart might beat out of her chest.

"You all right?" Rachel asked, pulling away and looking worried.

Janet didn't say anything; she just kissed Rachel lightly on the nose and pushed her to stand up. When they were both stood by Janet's desk, she took Rachel's hand and led her into Gill's office.

"Oh god. You are joking, right?" Rachel asked, looking concerned.  
"Not one bit. If we're going to be naughty, we should do it properly!" she replied.

She led Rachel over to the desk and spun her round by the hips, pushing her up onto Gill's desk. Her hands slowly moved to Rachel's top buttons, tracing her collar bones as she kissed her viciously. Rachel slid her hands to the small of Janet's back, pulling her closer and moaning softly as she wrapped one leg around the blonde. Her hands slipped up the back of Janet's blouse and round to squeeze her boobs. The feel of the silk bra that Janet had chosen that morning sent shivers down her spine. She could feel everything.

_Well she can't deny she's enjoying this._

Janet sighed as her kisses slowed. She moved her own hands to Rachel's back and pulled her hips closer still. She could feel the warmth from between Rachel's thighs. Pulling back, she looked deep into Rachel's brown eyes.

"I can't believe this." She whispered, "Are we really snogging in Gill's office? Or am I going to wake up in a wet patch, sorely disappointed?"  
"Really, really. And you're not waking up like that unless it's with me." Rachel assured her.

Sliding her hand down from underneath Janet's bra, Rachel found the waistband of her skirt and pushed past it, the familiar feeling of satin brushing the back of her hand. Before she could do anything, Janet stopped her. Biting her lip as Rachel fought against her grip and teased her, stroking gently, Janet stifled a "no" before gasping loudly.

"No. God, no, Rachel. I'm sorry but we can't. Not here" Janet said. "I know, it was my idea but I was being stupid. We can't do this in here."  
"Fuck. I just want you so badly, Janet Scott. I really don't give a shit where, I just want to hear you scream." Rachel pleaded.

But Janet had pulled Rachel's hand from her underwear and was making a point of grazing her knuckle up Rachel's sternum as she re-buttoned her shirt. All the while, Rachel nipped and kissed at Janet's exposed neck.

Placing her hands on Rachel's hips once more, Janet lifted her from Gill's desk and bent around her to straighten the things they had moved. Rachel quickly slipped her hand into the top of Janet's inner thigh, making her cry out, again. Standing up, Janet took Rachel's face in her hand and stepped back as she kissed the brunette passionately. Continuing to walk, or rather stumble, and kiss they reached the door frame, only for Rachel to pin Janet to it with her whole body. They fitted together perfectly. Every curve, hip, breast, thigh. Fitted together like their feet when they entwined them underneath their opposite desks.

"I'm coming to yours tonight, try and stop me. You're finishing what you started, Lady" Rachel growled into Janet's ear.

The sweet breath sent tingles to every nerve in her body. She felt it between her thighs and didn't try to argue. She responded to Rachel with another kiss before pulling away, sweeping the office with her eyes for one last time and crossing the office to remove Rachel's coat from the CCTV camera.

As they sat back down at their desks, straightening their hair and clothes, the main door opened.  
"Jan, why is your lipstick on your cheek?" Andy asked, looked bemused.  
"Damn, really? Must have brushed my lips by accident. I just forget I'm wearing it" she smiled at him, innocently.


End file.
